Network services may be provided via a network. For example, a network service may be provided from a first endpoint device to a second endpoint device via a set of network devices (e.g., on a route between the first endpoint device and the second endpoint device). A portion of a route associated with a particular network device may be referred to as a segment. For example, a segment for a particular network device may include the particular network device and a hop or link preceding and/or following the particular network device on the route.